monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinogre Ecology
In-Game Information Fanged wyverns whose bodies are streaked with electricity. Sharp claws and strong limbs allow them to thrive in mountainous terrain. During hunts, they gather numerous Thunderbugs to boost their power and enter a supercharged state. Taxonomy Order: Saurischia- Suborder: Four Legged- Superfamily: Thunder Wolf Wyvern- Family: Zinogre Zinogre is in the class Fanged Wyverns. Not much is known about Fanged Wyverns, except that the class appears to be a mix of Pelagus and Wyverns (possibly inspired by Therapsids mammal-like reptiles). Once ignored by the guild the species became a threat when they started showing up near Yukumo Village. Due the to guild hunters work it was found that an Amatsumagatsuchi caused this as it chased the herds off the Sacred Mountain to the Misty Peaks. Zinogre have powerful legs to help it swipe prey easily and powerfully. Its body is very stocky due to the raw muscle power of this creature. Zinogre also has armor with spikes to help fend off attackers, though those are most likely few since Zinogre is an apex predator. Habitat Range Zinogre's preferred habitat is the Sacred Mountain and Misty Peaks forests and wetlands of the Old World, also it has been spotted in the Deserted Island of the New World as well when they migrate from the Misty Peaks during winter. Zinogre have also recently been spotted in the Val Habar region and in the Siki Country located within the Old World. Here they are seen inhabiting the Heaven's Mount, Primal Forest, Forbidden Grounds and Unknown Great Forest. Ecological Niche One of the apex predators, Zinogre is likely quite high in the food chain and only troubled by Rathalos, Rathian, Nargacuga, Amatsumagatsuchi and Deviljho. Yet, despite its competition with such formidable predators, Zinogre is rather formidable itself. Recent information suggests that Arzuros are wary of this monster. It can even prey on large monsters such as the aforementioned Arzuros, firmly solidifying its role as apex predator in the Misty Peaks. When traveling to the Deserted Island these creatures come into contact with large predators including Lagiacrus, Royal Ludroth, Plesioth, Brachydios, as well as all of the aforementioned monsters. The favorite prey of Zinogre is Bird Wyverns, in particular Gargwa. Biological Adaptions The average size of an adult Zinogre is approximately 1455.4cm. Zinogre seems very wolf-like if one looks at its face, and has a very muscular set of forelimbs - very comparable to those of big cats. It has surprising agility for such a large monster, similar to Nargacuga. It has sharp claws attached to strong muscular fore-limbs, which are used to deliver a fatal blow to prey and hunters. It also helps them to climb mountains and rocky terrain. It can also harness the power of electricity, much like a Lagiacrus, using it to take down larger prey and to defend itself and its territory. Thunderbugs are seen gathering around Zinogre when it is "charging" electricity; they may act as a source of energy. Also, Gargwa are known to eat Thunderbugs, so it is possible that Zinogre has a special relationship with Thunderbugs. As Zinogre preys on Gargwa, Thunderbugs become safe, simply by flying around in close proximity to a Zinogre. Zinogre can exploit this by absorbing the energy emitted by the bugs during battle, granting it special abilities. Thunderbugs might glow blue instead of their normal colour to indicate that they have allied with a Zinogre.If you look close at a Zinogre, you can see a energy field around it. Juvenile Zinogre have more hair on their bodies compared to adults and is white in color. It is believed that the increased hair protects the juvenile's shell and help speeds up the storage of electricity. This fur will shed as the juvenile Zinogre mature into adulthood. Whenever they become enraged their claws somehow change shape and the reason for this greatly puzzles scientists. In a supercharged state, they seem to glow, internally and externally. When supercharged the spikes on their backs erect in order to release excess electricity so that they don't injure themselves or possibly die from too much electricity surging in their bodies. When and if they do die in this state the Thunderbugs will flee, sensing their protector is dead and will seek another Zinogre to protect them. Behavior Zinogre are somewhat similar to real wolves, they even howl like them. But they do not form packs, quite the contrary, they are solitary hunters. This is no surprise, since they are extremely powerful and agile monsters, not needing teamwork to take down prey. According to eyewitnesses adult Zinogre make herds and raise their young. During this period of time it is ill-advised to go hunting Zinogre as the adults will aggressively attack any intruders getting too close to their offspring. They appear to fear Amatsumagatsuchi as one chased them off the Sacred Mountain. Category:Monster Ecology